


A Need To Feel

by reinadefuego



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Community: anythingdrabble, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: He is always there to catch her when she falls.Written for challenge 130 - "drop" at anythingdrabble.
Relationships: Roan (Nikita 2010)/Alexandra Udinov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	A Need To Feel

Alex feels him wrap the blanket around her, then Roan's arms follow, holding her against him in a way that is neither mechanical or detached.

Of course he cares for her well-being. Alex is his student after all, and Percy has assigned her to learn from him, but there is a vast difference between him guiding her as a teacher does and desiring her as would a lover.

It's enough, Alex thinks, that he doesn't walk away after their session. He cools the heat between her thighs, soothes her desire to feel pain, and feeds his need for flawless perfection.


End file.
